winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Winx Club: The Shadow Phoenix/Script
The Shadow Phoenix Intro/Recap Narrator: Armed with the power of the Dragon Flame, the Trix aim to conquer all of Magix. The schools, even Cloud Tower, unite to fight them. The Winx and Sky are determined to help Bloom get her powers back. But it's only with the help of her ghostly sister, Daphne, that Bloom recovers the Dragon Flame. In a final battle, Bloom and the Winx defeat the Trix. With order restored, the witches are imprisoned in Lightrock Monastery. Scene: Alfea Sky: Isn't it great to have everything back to normal? Bloom: You mean no invading armies, no monsters, no Trix? Sky: Yeah, just chillin', you and me. Bloom: And all of our friends. Stella: Furthermore, if it were up to me, they would lock up those Trix and throw away the key. Hey! Timmy: I'm really glad we're all together. Scene: Shadow Phoenix's Fortress *Aisha is climbing on the rocky wall.* Aisha: The pixies, I have to get to the pixies. *Aisha reaches the top of the wall, panting, and sees the pixies in a force field.* Chatta: We must all promise! Zing: Everybody, promise! Chatta: We will never show the Phoenix the way to Pixie Village. Never, never, ever, ever! Zing: Shh, quiet. Someone's coming. *Aisha approaches the Pixies. Aisha gasps.* Amore: Aisha! Oh, you've come to get us! Aisha: Of course. I wouldn't leave you here. Lockette: The lock is on that wall. *Lockette points to a wall of skeleton heads.* Aisha: Oh! *Aisha notices that the eye holes of one of the skeleton heads are flashing.* Aisha: I see it! Okay. *Aisha casts a spell at the lock.* Aisha: Got it! *The force field disappears and the pixies fall to safety.* Aisha: Everybody's ready? Pixies: Yes! Aisha: Good, because there's no time to waste. We've gotta find a way out of here, and fast! *Piff climbs into Aisha's hood. The Shadow Phoenix was watching Aisha runs.* Shadow Phoenix: Run as fast as you can, foolish girl. When I get to you, you and your pixie friends will never escape me... The Shadow Phoenix. Arise, shadow monsters, arise and scout your prey. *The monsters appear.* Tune: Oh no! It's the Phoenix. Shadow Phoenix: You can't escape. Hand over the pixies. Aisha: Never! I won't let you have them Shadow Phoenix: Draw Enhancer! *The Shadow Phoenix releases an attack to Aisha.* Aisha: No! Shadow Phoenix: Fighting back? How foolish! Aisha: A fairy never gives up without a fight! Shadow Phoenix: Very well, then. *The Shadow Phoenix releases and attack to Aisha, he summons dark vines to Aisha and let her fall into the water.* Scene: Alfea Bloom: Bye, Sky! Girls: Bye! *The Specialists fly back to Red Fountain.* Flora: Bloom, I think that there's something in the trees. Stella: Bye, Brandon! Hey, where are you going? *Aisha is panting.* Bloom: Oh! Are you okay? *Aisha then faints.* Bloom: Come on, wake up. Come on... *Piff suddenly fall off Aisha's hat.* Stella: Wha...? Wha-What is it? *Bloom picks up Piff.* Bloom: I think it's a pixie. Who is this girl? What could have happened to her? Scene: Alfea Infirmary *Aisha wakes up on the hospital bed and gasps.* Aisha: Where am I? Oh no...the Pixies! Flora: You're safe, at Alfea. Here, this will help with the headache. *Flora puts a cloth on Aisha's head.* Aisha: Oh... Bloom: Can you tell us what happened? *Flora hands Aisha some soup.* Flora: Why don't you try some of this? It will help you get your strength back. Aisha: Thanks. *Aisha takes the soup and sips it.* Aisha: My name is Aisha. *Flashback.* Aisha: I was in Gloomywood, on my way to visit my friends, the Pixies, when Lockette and Glim found me. They told me the other Pixies had been captured by horrible shadow monsters. We followed the trail the creatures left. *Flashback briefly fades away.* It took us deep underground, until we reached... *Flashback reappears.* The Castle of the Phoenix. Bloom: The Phoenix? Stella: Who's the Phoenix? Aisha: Sometimes he looks like an ancient... *Flashback disappears.* ...warrior in blood red armor, and sometimes he's a giant bird of prey. *sobs.* He took the Pixies captive. I tried to out, but... *sobs more.* I should've never left them. *sobs more.* Musa: Come here. *She gives Aisha a hug.* Bloom: We'll help you rescue the Pixies. Musa: You can count on us. *Piff snores.* Aisha: *sniffs* Thank you. Thank you. Scene: Lightrock Monastery *Icy is on a hammock, she groans miserably. Stormy is under a tree, a flower lands in her hair and she growls. Darcy watches a happy couple. Stormy: Go away! *The couple disappears, shows her lying down on a bench.* Darcy: Ugh! They were driving me crazy. Icy: Ugh, I just don't know how much more of this I can take. *Dark clouds rumble overhead.* Icy: Huh? What's happening? Stormy: I don't know...but I like it. Icy: Yes...something wicked is in the air. *The Shadow Phoenix appears.* Icy: Oh, my. Shadow Phoenix: Come with me, I have need of your dark hearts. Icy: Am I ever pleased to hear that. *The Shadow Phoenix transports them out. Scene: Throne Room *The Shadow Phoenix and the Trix materialize.* Shadow Phoenix: And now, my dear Trix... *snickers.* I will give you a gift: the gift of invincible power! *He sends three orbs outward: The first one hits Stormy's arm, making a neon wristband.* Stormy: Ah! *laughs* *The second orb hits Darcy's arm; she also gets a wristband.* Darcy: Yeah! *laughs* *The last orb hits Icy's throat; she gets a necklace.* Icy: Ah... *snickers* *The Trix bow.* Trix: Master. Shadow Phoenix: Now, you serve me, the Shadow Phoenix. *Icy snickers.* Trix: Yes, master. Shadow Phoenix: And soon, so will the whole Magic Dimension. But first, I must have the Codex, and you are going to get it for me. Trix: Yes, master. Shadow Phoenix: The Pixies have it in their village, which is hidden to all but them, and they will never tell me where it is. But I have a plan to find Pixie Village and seize the Codex, and those fairies are going to help me. Scene: Classroom Faragonda:'''My dear girls, after all that Aisha has told us it is clear that we are facing a new, evil. We must act. We must free the pixies at once. '''Bloom: And to the Phoenix's underground castle? Faragonda: Yes, we know where our enemy is, but we do not know exactly WHO he is. We must be inauspicious. Only Bloom and Stella will go with Aisha. Timmy will take you there. Scene: Valley and Airship Timmy:'''I'm heading straight for the valley you told us about. We should be there in just a few minutes. '''Aisha: There it is. The entrance to the cave. You should set us down over there. Timmy: Are you sure I can't control any closer? Aisha: No. We don't want the Phoenix to know we're coming. Scene: Shadow Phoenix's Fortress Shadow Phoenix: Just as I planned. I think I was said the Trix to welcome our visitors. *evil laugh* Scene: Outside the Fortress Bloom: Thanks! See ya! Aisha: Follow me, this is the way in. Come on. It's not much further. If we move fast, maybe we can get to the pixies before the Phoenix either knows that we're here! Stella: That would be nice. Aisha: Hurry up, you guys! Stella: There's no sunshine here, it's making me fell a little weak. *gasps* Aisha: I'm going on ahead. Stella: Oh Pixies: Aisha! Chatta: I knew you would come back for us. Aisha: Time to get you guys out of here. Scene: Bridge Coming soon... Scene: Coming soon... Scene: Coming soon... Scene: Coming soon... Scene: Coming soon... Scene: Avalon's Office *Bloom is asleep on an examination bed, orbs surrounding her.* Avalon: Bloom, empty your mind of everything but the sound of my voice. Bloom: Yes, professor. I'm listening. Avalon: Good. Scene: Bloom's Dream *Bloom flies through a smoke tunnel.* Avalon: Now fly, Bloom. See your birth parents and your power. *Oritel and Marion appear at the end of the tunnel.* Oritel and Marion: Bloom! *The dragon floats above them; Bloom gasps.* Bloom: The dragon! *Smoke starts to block everything.* Bloom: No! Don't go! What's happening?! *A scary face appears out of the smoke.* Bloom: Huh? Ah... Augh!!! Scene: Avalon's Office *Bloom wakes up with a start.* Avalon: What did you see, Bloom? Bloom: I don't know, I...ugh...I can't remember. Avalon: Don't worry. In time, it will be clear. Scene: Coming soon... Scene: Coming soon... Scene: Coming soon... Scene: Coming soon... Scene: Coming soon... Scene: Coming soon... Scene: Coming soon... Scene: Coming soon... Scene: Coming soon... Scene: Coming soon... Scene: Coming soon... Scene: Coming soon... Scene: Coming soon... Scene: Coming soon... Scene: Coming soon... Scene: Coming soon... Scene: Throne Room Shadow Phoenix: And now, my plan will finally be complete. I will have ultimate power with the Codex... *He shoots a spell at Bloom.* Shadow Phoenix: ...And the Dragon Flame when you, fairy, become... Dark Bloom!! Bloom: Ohhhhhh... No!! *Bloom transforms into Dark Bloom. The Shadow Phoenix cackles madly; Dark Bloom snickers and follows with him.* Shadow Phoenix: Come, my dear. We will begin the ritual.Shadow Phoenix: We're almost ready, Dark Bloom. *Dark Bloom snickers again until the Trix arrive.* Darcy: Leaving so soon? Icy: Hey, aren't you forgetting something? Stormy: Like say, us? Shadow Phoenix: No, I haven't forgotten. I know you want to share the power that will soon be mine, but that's not part of the plan! *The Shadow Phoenix casts a spell on Icy. Darcy and Stormy gasp.* Shadow Phoenix: I send you back from where you came... Lightrock Monastery! *The Shadow Phoenix casts another spell that sends the Trix back to Lightrock Monastery.* Shadow Phoenix: And now, we will begin. Scene: In the Foretress Lockette: I can sense Bloom! Come on, this way! Stella: Huh. Y-Y'know, I've got a feeling we're not alone. *A Shadow Monster appears and attacks the wall.* Flora: Ah! What is going on? *The Shadow Monster shows up and closes in on the Winx.* Aisha: Monster! *Stella attacks the monster but fails. She and Aisha fall down.* Aisha: White in my eye! Flora: Ugh. With some vines, the monster will bow! *The vine spell fails.* Musa: Alright, Sound Wave! Heh! Huh? *The Winx trip over.* More coming soon... Scene: Realix Dimension Shadow Phoenix: Everything is set. It is time to begin the ritual. Bloom, begin the Chant of Power! Dark Bloom: Yes. *Dark Bloom makes a stance and starts to glow. Dark Bloom: Descend, Beetus Fortus of Virtio! Shadow Phoenix: That's it, keep going! Dark Bloom: Beetus Fortus of Virtio! Scene: Hallway * The winx are running to the throne room*''More coming soon...'' Category:Winx Club Category:Season 2 (Winx Club) Category:Scripts Category:Nickelodeon Scripts Category:Specials Scripts Category:Season 2 Scripts (Winx Club) Category:Nickelodeon Category:Winx Club: The Shadow Phoenix Category:Winx Club Scripts